powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Miu Sutou
"World Sparkling!! Go-on Silver" Miu Sutou/'Go-On Silver' (須塔 美羽／ゴーオンシルバー, Sutō Miu/Gōon Shirubā), nicknamed the "Lovely Sensation," is Hiroto's younger sister, a "princess" sort of girl whose esper ability allows her to see things though the flowers she tends to. Biography Go-Onger She is amazing in combat. Her fighting style is aikido. She is part of the Go-On Wings, a two-man team composed of the Sutou siblings, chosen by the Wing Clan Engines and brought to the Machine World to become a elite fighting force before the Go-Onger team came to be. However, it is due to their training that she and her brother, Hiroto Sutou, see the Go-Ongers as being too inexperienced to protect the Earth from Gaiark. She idolizes and is severely dependent upon Hiroto, who she always addresses as "Ani" (a shortened form of "aniki," the Japanese honorific expression for "older brother"). She has a tendency to try to "improve" those she sees as lesser than she is, which Hiroto refers to as her "bad habit." Though she initially regarded Saki Rouyama as a "little girl" who she had no time for, Miu eventually becomes good friends with her. She later helps Saki and Renn Kousaka in regaining their courage by telling them how they changed her and her brother for the better. She developed feelings for Sosuke Esumi over the course of the series, even dropping to her knee's and screaming apon his "Death" in GP 35, and later weeping as she remembered him in GP 36. In GP 42 Miu attracts a geeky student in a new school she attends and after defeating the monster of the day the other sentai all agree that Miu is attracted to helpless men and they know that Sosuke is one of those men, this shocks Sosuke. However Sosuke still or seems to remains oblivious to her affection of him. After transforming into Go-On Silver, Miu says "World Sparkling!! Go-On Silver" (キラキラ世界！！ゴーオンシルバー, Kirakira Sekai!! Gōon Shirubā). With the Rocket Dagger, she can perform attacks such as "Freezing Dagger," "Shooting Dagger," and "Full Power Dagger." As part of G3 Princess with Go-On Yellow and Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia, she performs Princess Cannonball (プリンセスキャノンボール, Purinsesu Kyanonbōru), after performing G3 Triangle (Ｇ３トライアングル, Jī Surī Toraianguru) which passes the ball made by them. It is later revealed that she and her brother, Hiroto, had learned Gekiwaza as children under Master Gorrie Yen. Master Sha-Fu asks them to revive Rio and Mele, allies of the Gekiranger to battle the resurrected Long. Together, the three use JyuJyu Fukatsu Ken (Beast, Beast Revive Fist) to revive the two allies for a short time. Gokaiger A few years later, Miu fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. She reappears in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship along with Kegalesia and Saki, once again performing as the G3 Princesses. After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack invasion force, they returned all of the Ranger Keys to their original owners before leaving Earth. Miu was seen holding her Ranger key and salutes to the Gokaigers. Go-On Silver Engines *Engine Jetras **Jetras Soul **Jetras Cast *Engine Jum-bowhale **Jum-bowhale Soul **Jum-bowhale Cast Arsenal *Wing Booster **Wing Trigger **Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger In Gokaiger Like all other sentai teams, the Go-On Wings appeared in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, with the ranger keys. Unlike most sentai rangers, they are notable for both being merged into one key, which Gokai Silver uses to turn into an all new Go-On Wings with two Wing Boosters and two Rocket Daggers at the same time. Trivia *Miu is the only official Sixth Ranger who is female, though she shares the position of Go-Ongers' Sixth Ranger with her brother. *While Miu has two Gokaiger appearances like her G3 Princess counterparts, hers are a tad different: aside from her appearance in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship, she also appears in the final TV episode, Farewell Space Pirates, making her the only one of the trio to appear in the series and not merely the movies. *She is second female Silver Ranger after DekaBright and also first female Silver Ranger to have a skirt on her suit. See also *Gemma, her Power Ranger counterpart from Power Rangers: RPM Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Heroine Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Rival Category:Ranger Legend Category:Go-on Wings Category:Go-ongers